Restaurants and Misunderstandings
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: A misunderstanding with Gwen leads to a conversation between Jack and Ianto.


Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Restaurants and Misunderstandings

Ianto was making a coffee for himself and Jack, Jack had run out to get them some breakfast so he was surprised as the cog door blared and wailed to announce someone walking in.

"Did you forget something?" Ianto called out; there was no reply so Ianto walked out confused.

Gwen was standing in the middle of the hub, looking around, "is Jack here?" she asked.

Ianto stiffened a little, "no, why?"

Gwen walked over eagerly, Ianto was just thankful that he hadn't listened to Jack's idea of wandering around naked; it was unusual for anyone else to be in the hub for at least two more hours.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Gwen, Ianto nodded and set about making her another coffee. "This is a little embarrassing really….but erm…do you know where Jack's favourite restaurant is?" Ianto smile he thought that Jack had said something good about the restaurant they often went to and Gwen wanted to take Rhys.

"Yeah sure, it's that Italian place on the edge of the bay…I have the number did you want me to book you a table?"

Gwen's eyes gleamed, "oh you're a star! That would be great. Do you think he's free tonight?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow confused, how was he supposed to know if Rhys was free tonight? "Pardon?" he replied.

Gwen looked at him expectantly, "Jack…is he free tonight?" Ianto's stoic face revealed nothing but inside he felt sick and his heart sank.

He quickly finished her coffee without looking at her, "I should think so" he replied neutrally as possible.

At that moment Jack walked in grinning, waving two croissants in a bag, he stopped in surprise at the sight of Gwen.

Ianto cleared his throat; "actually I'm not very hungry…" he trailed off as Gwen snatched the bag and said, "I'm starved!"

Jack looked apologetically at Ianto but Ianto just turned and made his way down to the archives, he guessed that he would have to get used to Gwen taking things that he wanted.

Later that day, Gwen found a post it note on her desk with a time and an address, she grinned, Ianto watched from across the hub and felt sick.

Gwen stood in front of Jack nervously, "Jack are you busy tonight?"

Jack frowned for a second, he had planned on asking Ianto to go out tonight but his quiet lover had been acting off all day, he guessed that he just wanted some space. "Nope, why?"

Gwen smiled, "fancy grabbing some dinner?"

Jack looked at her, "no Rhys tonight?" Gwen nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Jack answered, he could do with the company and he could ask Gwen if she knew why Ianto was acting oddly.

Ianto stood in the kitchen; he couldn't hear what was being said but his heart broke as he watched Jack nod and Gwen grin.

Jack was confused; Gwen was acting really odd and had insisted on driving, he had assumed that they'd just nip to the chippy or a local café. His confusion grew as she pulled up outside his favourite restaurant, one that often went with Ianto. He wondered if somehow the young man had planned something and had involved Gwen in it. This was unusual for the normally private Ianto; but it was the only plausible answer that Jack's brain could come up with as to why Gwen had chosen a restaurant that couples went to.

Gwen smiled inwardly as Jack's grin widened, she'd have to thank Ianto for the tip about the restaurant. She hesitated as she went to open the door, 'is this a little too weird, going somewhere that he has been with Ianto?' Gwen wondered.

Jack smiled, 'is Gwen stalling for time?' he mused.

As they were walking into the restaurant he was surprised as Gwen slipped her hand in his, this was unusual but he figured that she was leading him somewhere. They were seated and Gwen began to look at the menu, smiling nervously.

Jack frowned, there was no Ianto in sight, his throat constricted as he suddenly realised what this was, "Gwen…." he whispered, Gwen looked up and smiled, "Gwen…what is this?"

Gwen placed her menu down on the table and looked at him wearing a sultry expression on her face, "whatever you want this to be" she whispered back. "We've been avoiding this for a long time…I just thought that I would take the first step. I know you worry about Rhys, but we aren't really together anymore and if you give me the word, I'll leave Jack. I'll leave him for you."

Jack stared at Gwen incredulously, "so what am I supposed to leave Ianto too is that it?" He started to feel angry, wondering if she was the reason that Ianto had been quieter than usual today.

Gwen frowned, "you're not _with_ Ianto are you? I thought you just…" she swallowed not wanting to think about Jack being intimate with anyone else. "Which, yeah I suppose you'd have to stop that…it would be a bit awkward…" Gwen trailed off thinking about how she wouldn't want to share Jack at all, let alone with someone she worked with.

Jack stared at Gwen in horror, "what do you mean that I'm not _with_ Ianto?"

Gwen looked up at Jack, head tilted, eyes wondering "Jack…he knows that you're here, he's given you the green light!"

Jack snapped and growled, "what do you mean he knows that I'm here?"

Gwen stammered and flushed, "I...I asked him if he knew where your favourite restaurant is."

Jack was stunned no wonder Ianto had been upset all day, Gwen had acted so thoughtlessly and Ianto thought that he was going on a date with her! He was then filled with a sense of self doubt, unless Ianto didn't feel the same way? Maybe he did see it as a part time thing…was he giving him the green light? Jack shook his head decisively, he knew how he felt and he could tell how Ianto feels, every time they were together he could tell.

"For Gods sake Gwen, have you no consideration for him? I thought you wanted to grab some chips not go on a date, he must be imagining the worse right now!" Jack hissed, making to move.

Gwen's arm shot out, her hand grasping his, "don't leave" she begged.

Jack looked down at her irritated and worried about Ianto. "Gwen, there is nothing between us, I care about Ianto and you have Rhys. I don't think you realise how much we've both hurt Ianto tonight, I mean for god's sake asking him where I like to eat? That's just plain insensitive, people that are just shagging don't go on dates Gwen."

With that he walked away and Gwen sat embarrassed, she had made a fool of herself and irritated Jack as well. Consumed by her own embarrassment she did not think about how Ianto was feeling.

Ianto was sat staring blankly at the news, his mind not registering what was being reported. He had left the hub early that night, even before Owen. He couldn't watch Gwen and Jack go off together and seeing as he was usually the last to leave, if he did at all, he didn't want to see if they came back together either.

Ianto groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration, it shouldn't matter he and Jack were only a part time thing, but somehow during all the sex feelings had emerged. Ianto smiled ruefully, it was his own fault, he had never been able to separate sex and emotions. Ianto sat trying to furiously rub the images of Gwen and Jack having sex from his eyes. His eyes shot open as there was a knock on the door, he recognised that knock.

Ianto slowly made his way to the door and tried to control his breathing. Had their date gone well? Had they slept together? Was Jack coming here to finish the night? Or had Gwen not put out so he was coming here for his second best options? Ianto tried to squash the swirl of thoughts and emotions and opened the door.

"I'm sorry" whispered Jack immediately and he kissed Ianto softly.

Ianto was both shocked and hurt, Jack had obviously slept with Gwen, he never thought that the Captain would feel guilty over it though. Ianto gripped Jack's wrists and pulled Jack's hands away from his face. He made for the living room and said "it doesn't matter."

Jack hastened after him, "no Ianto, please, let me explain." Ianto was shocked at how Jack seemed to be begging, his tone desperate. "I thought that you were mad at me today, so I didn't say about going out. Gwen asked if I fancied some dinner, I thought she meant chips Yan, not a date!"

Ianto looked at Jack confused, "what?"

Jack sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, "look Ianto, what Gwen did….I thought she wanted to grab a bite to eat as friends…but then next thing I know she's taking us to that restaurant we like…" Jack sighed and slumped onto the couch, Ianto joined him.

Jack gripped his hand desperately, afraid that Ianto would up and leave. "I didn't know it was a date, I'd never do that…I care about you…us….too much."

A slow grin made its way onto Ianto's face; this was the closest Jack had got to saying that this was more than shagging, that they were a couple. He leant forward and kissed Jack softly, "where is she now?" asked Ianto.

Jack shrugged, "we sat down, she got a menu out and I suddenly twigged what she thought it was. I yelled at her and then left." Ianto had to fight the sense of glee he got at the thought of Gwen sitting alone; but something must have shown on his face as Jack softly punched him in the arm, "I suppose she deserves it" he conceded.

Jack then suddenly leant forward and kissed Ianto softly, "I am sorry" he whispered after.

"It's okay" whispered back Ianto.

Jack drew back suddenly, "why didn't you say something to her? Or to me?"

Ianto just shrugged and leaned away from Jack, he made to get up but Jack stopped him, "Ianto?"

Ianto sighed, "Gwen asked where your favourite restaurant is, I figured that you must have said it was good so I offered to book her and Rhys a table. Then she asked if you were free tonight and I said probably...I couldn't just say no for you Jack."

"Well why didn't you speak to me about it?"

"I figured that you wanted to go" Ianto said quietly.

Jack took Ianto's hands; Ianto began to feel self-conscious and looked anywhere but Jack. "Ianto...I'm never free like that okay?"

Ianto blushed and Jack couldn't help but grin at the flush that was spreading down his lover's neck.

"And hopefully neither are you" he said faking an air of nonchalance but actually desperately hoping that Ianto wasn't seeing anyone else.

Ianto could see right through Jack and squeezed his hand slightly, "I don't think Gwen will be asking me" he said lightly trying to make the atmosphere less tense. It worked and Jack grinned as the two men began kissing again but were soon interrupted by the doorbell.

"You expecting anyone?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head, "nope just couldn't be bothered to cook."

Ianto left Jack for a minute and came back, making his way to the kitchen holding a small bag.

"You hungry?" asked Ianto as Jack followed him in.

"No, it's okay" said Jack not wanting to pinch half of Ianto's dinner.

Ianto grinned as at the moment Jack's stomach rumbled causing the man to flush. "Not hungry eh?" he said grabbing a second plate, "don't be daft there's always too much for one person, I end up eating the rest for lunch or something."

Ianto dished out the Chinese he had ordered equally; silently thinking thank god he had ordered something that both he and Jack liked. He grabbed some cutlery and his plate and motioned for Jack to do the same, snagging the bag of prawn crackers on the way.

The two men settled down on the sofa, plates on their knees and tucked in. They were so comfortable with each other that conversation wasn't needed and the two men quickly finished their meal.

Ianto went to take the plates out and Jack made him sit back down "I'll do it" he smiled.

"It's okay-" Ianto protested.

Jack interrupted, "hey you paid for dinner, it's the least I can do."

Ianto smiled and watched Jack leave with the plate, he felt relieved that things had come out into the open tonight. He finally knew where he stood with Jack and more importantly so did Gwen, he just hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward in the hub tomorrow.

As Jack came back into the room Ianto tugged him down onto the sofa so he was practically sat on top of him. Jack grinned and put a hand to the back of Ianto's neck, "you suggesting that I have something Welsh for dessert?"

Ianto shrugged, his eyes glittering with laughter as he pressed a kiss to Jack's lips.

"Hmm Ianto dessert my favourite" whispered Jack licking his lips.

Ianto chuckled, "that's so cheesy."

"I'm a cheesy kind of guy" said Jack before bringing their lips together again.

Later that night the two men lay in bed side by side panting from their latest excursion into the avant-garde.

"That was so much better than a restaurant" gasped Jack.

Ianto had to agree.


End file.
